The Flames of Madness
by vegetasweet
Summary: Based in present times, Hellsing is sent to a nobody city in a nobody country to retrieve an ancient artifact for the Queen. Shit gets real interesting from there. There will be lemon in later chapters. Explicit language should be expected. there may be the odd OOC moment but i shall try my best. Had to re-upload 3 times so far, its been acting odd. hopefully fixed now!
1. Unfortunate Circumstances

Fire. Fire swirled and licked around the floating unconscious body as it curled and flicked mesmerizingly wrapping the almost corpse in an orange and red cocoon. The heat would have seemed to be unbearable, at least if there was any heat. Instead an insufferable cold had blanketed the room, frost threatening to settle within the flames. They had dimmed considerably over the last couple hundred years but that was to be expected. No one had use for a creature such as her in the modern times. A creature so ancient and rare that the mere mention of the name simply implied long lost fairy tales. Crimson flames suddenly exploded around the women shutting down the freezing fingers of death that had been creeping towards her. Muscles twitched and stretched sounding a satisfying crack and pop as she stretched out the last two centries. Her eyes opened at last, two glowing red and amber orbs shone brightly before fading to a more natural tone. She shook her head and ashes rained down through the dark abyss revealing long fiery crimson and orange hair with two long golden streaks in the front framing her pale face. it flowed around her head swirling and licking just like the flame of a hearth. Reaching her hands to the sky she went for the final stretch earning a glorious crack to her back almost making her toes curl in pleasure as the years old kink was finally relieved. With that final gesture the surrounding flames returned to their master , and in an instant the light in the odd obfuscous void was gone aside from two glowing eyes that pierced the darkness.

I wonder what my new host will be like and what the world has changed into she murmured as she conjured an orb that glowed faintly in the dark. With a wave of her hand the dull sphere awoke, sparking wildly at first before settling into a warm orangish glow. My last time around didn't exactly end well. Subconsciously her hand grasped at her chest a shudder involuntarily shook her body. Her eyes peered into the ball watching an interesting scene evolve in front of her. It seems the orb wanted to make sure she understood the situation before her as it showed the movie like scene. "So this is where we are starting eh? According to the time stamp this is a few days ago and already I am intrigued."

A Few Days Ago...

Kasai sighed, it really hadn't been her week or even year for that matter. She had been working at the same dead end reception job for the past eleven years with nary so much as a raise, besides the mandated ones from the province that is. Not that it mattered any more. As of today she was officially fired. For what? well lets just say newer people are cheaper. Without a job she was screwed to say it lightly. With no savings due to barely scraping by as it is, and no money coming in, eviction was just around the corner. She has already lost her fiancé to a younger much perkier model some time ago and had no family to crawl to. Not that she would anyway. She had been entirely self sufficient for years and her pride would never allow her to stoop to such a level, begging from the very people who put her in this predicament in the first place. "Damn it! Now what?!" she kicked a rock across the street watching it bounce and skip into a bush, looking up from the damping ground she quickly realized the fog was rolling in and uncharacteristically fast as well. "Greeeaaat, just what I needed. First Im Jobless soon to be homeless, now the fog is going to make it impossible to see my way home" grunting she turned around facing the rapidly disappearing sidewalk. The mist was thick almost suffocating as it swirled around her in an almost super natural way, dancing to and fro ghostly tendrils moistened her clothes as the air grew heavier. "Jesus, I can't see shit out here" taking a tentative step forward she slipped in what felt like slime just as an animalistic growl rang out from behind her. She felt the whoosh of air as something large lurched over her body, if it hadn't been for the fall she would have been tackled head on. Quickly she groped around her, franticly reaching for something anything to protect herself from the invisible assailant. Grabbing what felt like a sturdy albeit odd branch she clambered to her feet.

"This is not the day to mess with me, whatever you are!" Squinting into the swirling gray nothingness she tensed listening to the rain bouncing off of the sidewalk and echoing through the murky grey void. A shuffling made her tighten the grip on her makeshift club and she squared up towards the sound. Another swish disrupted the thick fog and at that point she swung hard and smirked cockily as she heard a reaffirming smack as she made contact to something hard yet oddly wet and squishy. She heard it hit the ground letting out a ghoulish groan and with out a second thought she turned and slammed down with her foot. A sickening crack caused a lump to rise to her throat. Cringing she pulled her appendage from whatever crunchy mush was now beneath her, " Gods I hope that was some sort of rouge watermelon or cantaloupe" Her thoughts were quickly interrupted however as a horrifying sound began to rise above the now pouring rain. Heavy footsteps, moaning and deep guttural growls were now echoing in her ears. The hairs stood up on the back of her neck and an unnatural chill spread throughout her. "Well this is one hell of a biscuit" as she prepared herself for the coming onslaught struggling against her natural fear to just get the hell out of there. "I still can't see anything in this grey foggy ass mess, and I'm as good as dead if I run without being able to see anything, Shit... Well I'm not letting some damn bloody melons be the end of me!"

Swallowing her fear she swung towards the next bit of movement she spotted again striking her unknown assailant, Whatever she hit went down hard hitting the wet pavement and again without thought she slammed down on the downed creature and as expected the crunch that followed caused in involuntary gag as she felt wetness not related to the rain splash against her leg. The metallic stench hit her nose just as a clawed hand reached through the fog grabbing her long auburn hair ripping her backwards throwing her off balance. She hit the, what she now knew , blood soaked ground knocking the wind out of her. Gasping to catch her breath her eyes widened in absolute terror as the face of her assailant became visible threw the dense miasma. Bloody jaws quickly snapping towards her face as a hot glob of drool dripped down and onto her cheek narrowly missing her eye. The vaguely humanoid creature was surprisingly fast for how injured and decrepit it looked with part of its face being a gapping bloody cavern, blood drenched clothing and horrifically disfigured body completed the look. "Fucking Christ!" Kasai hollered as she reached out for her weapon thrusting it forward using the ghoul's own eagerness and weight against it as she stabbed it threw its only visible eye socket sinking it deep into its skull. Again another gush of putrefied bodily fluids washed over her as she struggled to get out from underneath the now motionless zombie. Pulling herself to her feet she promptly empty the contents of her stomach in a violent unstoppable rush as she realized the "Club" she had be using in defense was actually a severed arm now embed over elbow deep in the corpses head.

Waves of dizziness washed over her as she realized the bizarre yet dire circumstances of her situation, her stomach lurched again covering the body with chunks of partially digested food and bile. The site alone was certainly not helping the issues at hand. Heaving again she tried to gain her composure, the fog had thinned enough for her to catch sight of over a dozen shadows quickly stumbling towards her. "Well fuck me then, Jesus" stumbling back she felt herself hit a solid object, considering she was on a sidewalk with nothing solid around her the hairs instantly stood up on the back of her neck. Hot reeking breath crept into her nostrils flipping her stomach again, not only in disgust but in pure fear as well. Before she could react however something whizzed by her, narrowly missing her nose as it exploded into the Ghoul's face , flesh, brain matter, and blood splattered all over her. Her heart pounded in her ears and time seemed to slow down as she watched the shadows that were once ambling quickly towards her were erupt into dust all around her. Gun shots rang out drowning the groans and growls of the zombies , the air was heavy with the metallic sent of blood and gun powder. The shots were enough to snap Kasai back into action. Bending down she grabbed the arm of the fallen ghoul yanking hard pulling it from the socket, hell if it worked once why not. She readied herself for the worse as she saw a tall figure faintly threw the fog in front of her start towards her. Heavy footsteps echoed down the now eerily quiet street. Swallowing back her creeping sense of dread she had a feeling that whatever this looming figures intentions were it didn't have anything to do with her walking out alive.

Stepping back, again her thoughts floated back to the idea of running, fleeing as fast as she could and hopefully loosing those monsters in the fog. It was tempting. "Damn it, well I'd rather face my attacker and die then die a bloody coward, especially after getting covered in all this shit." Shifting her weight she felt something press into her back, threw her soaked clothing she could feel the cold metal of what could only be a gun. Gasping in surprise she didn't even have time to flinch when a cold wet hand cruelly grabbed her face , squeezing her jaw and muffling her voice. The tall figure that had been advancing stopped the suffocating fog had cleared enough she could make out a red coat and hat in the darkness along with the glint of a supernaturally bright orange which she assumed was either eyes or glasses. Either way the evil that enveloped this creature was palpable. Whomever or whatever was holding her hostage reeked of stale blood and rot, a deep snicker made her squirm uncomfortably as the assailant pressed the gun painfully into her back.

"Looks like you picked the wrong day for a walk my dear." putrid breath enveloped her as he sneered bringing his face closer to her neck, he inhaled deeply ."Hmmm even though you've been tainted your blood still smells absolutely intoxicating sweetheart" Kasai did everything in her power to suppress the rising vomitus as she felt him scrape his teeth against her skin. The sour foulness of his breath was bringing tears to her eyes "Aw no need to cry baby, its only going to hurt a lot." His disgusting laughter echoed down the street, the figure in red stood motionless quietly smirking watching the events unfold.

The fog shrouded creature took a heavy step forward , raising a white gloved hand pointing what had to big the biggest revolver Kasai had ever seen straight at her head. Her hazel eyes followed the appendage upwards scanning his face for any hints that he may not just blow her head off. If the situation wasn't as dire as it was, she would have been over the moon, this guy was hot! Beautiful pale skin shone on the delicately tapered face, the orangish lense glasses framed a delicately pointed nose and hid his eyes but she could tell they were staring at her intensely. Messy long black hair framed his angled face his large brimmed red hat casted shadows the darkness of which melded with his dark hair creating a tendril effect that writhed with their own minds. As unnaturally beautiful as he was it was quickly over shadowed by the menace and insanity held within his pointed grin. Pearly white fangs glinted as the impossibly wide smile stretched wider, Kasai felt her pulse pounding in her ears deafening her from the conversation buzzing around her. She swallowed hard, the creature holding her hostage tightened his grip, causing her to come back to the pained reality . Neither one of them cared if she was dead or alive. Her eyes darted around frantically as she tried to devise a plan to at least get out of the first guys grip and out of the direct fire rang of that massive weapon pointed at her. She steadied her breathing, calmness washing over her as she prepared to make her move.

...

Amused. Amused would be the one word Alucard would use to sum up his entire interaction with this town tonight. The ancient vampire couldn't even contain his grin at this point as he watched the lesser scum of a supposed vampire squirm under his gaze. He had been watching the whole situation unfold for the better part of an hour and now that the climax was about to reach its end the utter excitement was making him giddy. Normally his master would command him to if at all possible, not to murder all witnesses and civilians while pursuing the intended target. Tonight however it was different. No witnesses. This was always exciting, nothing was better then a fresh meal straight from the source, bagged blood was a poor excuse for the hot, tangy, rich taste one can only get from tearing into a fresh carotid artery. However the excitement of the potential meal was currently being overshadowed. This women had intrigued him, not only had she managed to brutally dispatch of not one but three of the flesh hungry ghouls that had surrounded her. He had watched her struggle with the over whelming fear and win the fight against instinct. And now as the disgusting blood sucker that held her delicate throat described all the heinous acts he planned on acting out with her once he dispatched of him. He watched as she formulated a plan. His grin threatened to split his face in two as he watched her body relax , he found himself having a hard time to contain his excitement. He darted his crimson eyes back to the vampire who was still spewing filth from his vile mouth. "What makes you think you're walking out of here alive?" This caused the creature to freeze, eyes widened.

"As the dog to the Queen, you will let me of course. You can't harm a civilian after all." The vampire laughed triumphantly pulling the girls head at an odd angle exposing more of her creamy white neck, his gnarled blacked finger nails scraping against her delicate skin drawing a small drop of blood. His tongue slithered out lapping at the sweet nectar that dripped from her neck. "You've lost my friend, this little tart is mine to enjoy until I decide to drain her of her delicious fluids and turn her into one of my rotten minions."

"Oh really now?" Alucard drawled cocking his gun, " Couldn't say where you got your information however I regret to inform you that you are entirely incorrect. I have been ordered to eliminate all targets at all costs." It was that moment the wanna be vampire dropped his guard as his confidence waivered.

...

Kasai who had been suppressing vomit for some time now had hit the point of no return, which was thankfully all part of her plan. As soon as she felt the creature slacken its grip around her mouth she let loose, retching a warm torrent of bile and debris with impressive pressure straight into the vampires slackened grotesque hand, spraying the vile combination between his fingers causing him to pull away in utter disbelief and shock. Without skipping a beat she turned and with strength only possible from the unbelievable amount of adrenaline that coursed through her she forced the snapped limb she had been tightly holding in her hand threw the asshole's neck, pushing it straight out the back. Blood sprayed her face, a sign of her achievement as she stepped back to watch. The vampire clawed at the limb as he staggered back dropping his gun at the same time. Growling angrily Kasai kicked the gun away ,and tackled the confused creep to the ground forgetting about the other person due to pure blind rage. "Fucking piece of shit, just who the hell do you think you are fucking turning people into zombies and trying to goddamn rape and kill me?! Who the hell do you think I am! Im not some tart, slut, or whore you can just do what you will to. Your going to wish you never fucking laid eyes on me you undead bastard!" verbal assault aside , she was stomping angrily on the limb protruding from his blood spewing neck. He tried to gargle a response still trying to remove the offending appendage from his throat, his eyes were wide with fear and then anger as he realized he was being bested by a fucking human. A women at that. Insane laughter cackled out around them as Kasai reached down grabbing the arm by the hand pulling it free from the carnage. "Here let me give you a hand with that." With that Kasai gave a final thrust jamming what was left of the mangled limb threw the eye socket of the disbelieving vampire, she panted tiredly as the body crumbled into dust below her and the pounding rain washed the blackened dust down the storm drain. Rocking exhaustedly back on her heels, she sat down in the fast flowing drain water. The hair raising laughter still rang out from behind her making it increasingly difficult to not just give up and join in. She leaned back looking at the red clad figure who was simply losing it, arms raised and head tilted back towards the sky. His laugh was both terrifying and a little bit catchy, she couldn't help but let out a bit of a chuckle. Against the odds she had somehow survived against ghouls and a very perverted vampire, however she knew just by the insanity and darkness that surrounded him that they were nothing in compare to what laid ahead. She had heard his orders loud and clear. No witnesses.

"Well fuck me then" she sighed and struggled to her feet. The adrenaline was wearing off and complete exhaustion was taking over, the manic laughter had ebbed as she straightened up to face the crazed individual. "So no whitnesses eh?"

"Nope, Master's orders" The dangerous aura surrounded him once again, his long coat blowing dramatically behind him in the wind. He took a step toward her expecting a flinch but receiving no response.

"May I have a last request?" Kasai tilted her head with the question, looking at the rather handsome yet deadly individual in front of her. She couldn't help but think that this vampire would be no different then the last, with the whole rape, torture, blood draining , dead or slave thing. But as she peered at his face unintentionally admiring his straight facial features and cruel pointed teeth she couldn't help but be curious.

"Hmm and what might that be little one?" Alucard stepped closer now face to face with the girl who had struck him with such interest. His eyes wandered taking in the humorous yet alluring sight before him. Blood and other unknown fluids had stained her pale skin and what looked like nursing clothing. Her Auburn hair was soaked from rain and plastered attractively around her face, the curve of her neck made him sub-consciously lick his lips as his eyes traced her enticing jugular. It was her hazel eyes however that truly captivated him. Fear was gone, replaced with what seemed like curiosity and acceptance. They looked questioningly at him, he blinked and regained his composure holstering his weapon inside his coat and leaning seductively close to her face almost nose to nose, her scent was strong and un-questionably enticing. That perverted bastard wasn't kidding about how intoxicating she smelt, for some reason or another the scent of her blood rivalled even that of the purest virgin. She didn't flinch as he closed the gap between them.

"Could I see your eyes? I'd like to have the full picture of my grim reaper before my death." Her voice coming out barely a whisper a blush crept across her face as she studied him. A chuckle emanated from his throat.

"Really? of all the things you could have requested that was the last thing I expected"

"Well I didn't see the point of begging for my life, or asking for it to be quick. Your sadistic aura tells me that you would enjoy the kill far to much to ask for mercy. Besides I am genuinely curious what they look like." She smiled at him

"Well I suppose I can accommodate your request." Alucard raised his white gloved hand and slowly pulled his glasses away from his eyes revelling the shining crimson orbs beneath. He took great pleasure at the curious women's reaction. "Well now that we have that out of the way" He straightened up, pulling away from her grinning eerily ear to ear.

"I suppose so, I'd hate for you to keep your master waiting." Kasai lowered her eyes sadly to the ground, She tried her best not to tense up as she knew that it would only cause more pain.

"MASTER?!" A high tilted females voice echoed down the street accompanied by the running of boots on wet pavement.

"Ugh, Police Girl what is it?" The annoyance in his voice stopped the approaching women dead in her tracks.

"Master, Sir Integra asked me to get a status report." The chipper girl stood at attention facing the red cloaked man with her hand in a salute, large cannon comically strapped to her yellow uniformed back.

"Mission complete, the target has been annihilated." He smirked glancing over to the women still standing ready to accept her fate. "Thanks to my little friend here"

"I'm not that short god damn it!"Kasai stomped angrily in bloody puddle she had been standing in. Seras looked over in surprise, noticing the seemingly angry although obviously exhausted human for the first time.

" Oh my god! Are you ok?"Seras exclaimed as she rushed to her side. "Did Master do this to you?" she turned and shot Alucard a questioning glance.

"I'm sure I've been though worse" Kasai chuckled in relief at the appearance of the other women. However it didn't last long when she spotted the fangs in the mouth of the concerned person checking her over. "Seriously?! You too? Man and to think I thought I caught a break, Ha haha" She shook her head still snickering at the absurdity of her current predicament.

"Master, is she alright?" she couldn't help but tilt her head in confusion at the laughing women who was now clutching her stomach in glee before her.

"Indeed" His Cheshire like grin wide as he watched Kasai double over in crazed laughter. His smile quickly vanished however as he witnessed the last bit of strength leave her weakened body. She fell forward towards the pavement completely unconscious. With unmatched speed his arm shot towards her catching her limp body just inches from the ground. "Well then , I guess this counts as finders keepers"

"Master I don't think that it works quite like that. She is a person after all. Sir Integra won't be too happy." The yellow uniformed underling bounced around her superior as he adjusted the limp human in his arms not unlike a groom carrying his bride.

"It's fine, she's still alive. I'm sure that alone will be enough to sate her anger, after all she said not to harm any humans if at all possible." Waving off police girl he walked back into the swirling fog, rain pelting off of the brim of his hat. Laughter could be heard echoing down the street as he disappeared into the weather.


	2. Amusement

Chapter 2

"Jesus Christ Alucard! What the hell happened?! Who is this woman? And why did it take you so long it was one rogue vampire! Hell the cadets could have handled it quicker!" Integra slammed her hand into the large desk before her; the anger directed towards her servant was palpable as she continued to berate him. Sighing she collapsed back in her chair rubbing the bridge of her nose underneath her glasses she groaned as a migraine started to hammer away behind her eyes. She didn't know why she bothered she knew damn well that the undead asshole took great pleasure in causing her stress. Taking a deep breath she glared at the smirking ass of a vampire. "First things first is she alright?" He nodded as he laid her gently on the worn out couch across from them.

"Just unconscious my Master" His smirk never faltered as he watched her face turn to one of disbelief.

"So she is NOT a vampire?" she questioned curiously, eyebrow raised she peered over at the rather filthy looking urchin now occupying the garish hotel couch.

"Nope"

"Then why did you bring her here Alucard?" her patience was wearing thin, however she couldn't deny her interest. He may be an insufferable ass but he was not known to do something without reason at least not typically.

"She amused me." His grin widened as he watched her eyes enlarge as she struggled with the absurdity of the situation.

"Amused you! Amused you! Jesus Alucard what the hell were you thinking?! Return her to her domicile at once!" Integra struggled with not trying to strangle his undead neck "of all the irresponsible things..." her voice trailed off when the vampire's expression turned serious.

"Master" He bowed respectfully in front of the stern women removing his hat and holding it to his breast in the process. "This woman took down three ghouls along with the target vampire with nothing but a severed limb, adrenaline, and a little bit of vomit. My amusement comes merely from her unexpected abilities." His eyes never wavered from her own as he watched her absorb his statement.

"Really… that is rather surprising." Sir Integra mulled over her options as she glanced back at the sleeping girl. "Damn it Alucard, fine. She can stay with us tonight however I refuse to keep her against her will. This mission is supposed to stay as quiet as possible and already you have managed to compromise the integrity of this visit. She was a witness and I had strictly instructed no witnesses"

"I prefer to think of her as a partner not so much a witness." His toothy smile returning to his roguish face. "However thank you Master for your consideration" with a sweeping motion he placed his hat back upon the mess of black hair. "I will take her to my room then" He briskly walked across the aging carpet picking up the still out cold Kasai, scooping her limp body as though she was nothing more than a sleeping child.

"Alucard" Integra had her face in her hands as she rubbed her temples in annoyance. Her voice was stern with warning as she glanced through her fingers at the quickly fleeing shadow.

"Yes my Master?" He stopped abruptly staring straight ahead patiently awaiting her command.

"Do not do anything to harm her, do you understand? She is your responsibility for now." Alucard paused for a moment contemplating the meaning behind her statement he turned to face her watching her eye him intently.

"Of course my Master" with that he turned and disappeared out the hotel room's door Kasai's listless body in tow.

"Walter!" Integra groaned as her faithful butler appeared by her side from the shadows.

"Yes Sir?" the older man bowed, black hair pulled tightly in a neat pony tail his monocle glinted in the dim light of the cheap hotel's shoddy light fixtures, he smiled wrinkling the creases on his face even more. Even at his current age it was easy to tell that in a none too distance past he would have been considered devilishly handsome.

"Did you get any more information on the artifact we were sent here to retrieve?" Sir Integra tapped her fingers on the smooth wood impatiently as she watched the older gentleman straighten himself in front of her.

"I'm afraid not ma'am" The gentle smile never leaving his face as he reached over to the ancient looking teacart beside him. He quietly fixed a cup of Camomile, handing it to her calmly.

"Damn it, keep looking we need to get out of here as soon as possible before Alucard does something unfixable" She reached for her cigar and leaned over for Walter to light it. Taking a long drag she exhaled, the smoke danced around her head as she leaned back in the comfortable leather chair. "I have to admit, he has never taken a true interest in a human being before. It's rather odd don't you think?" she hummed in thought.

"I would have to agree; even with Seras it was to transform her." He shifted his weight "Then again it's hard to get a read on him most times."

"Very true….Partner though, ugh to think he loop holed me like that. I give him the one order he craves and he back doors the hell out of it." she placed her cigar in the ash tray smoke lazily drifted towards the ceiling she sighed "That will be all for now Walter, I do however demand results by morning"

"Of course ma'am" with a gallant bow he turned and left the room as quietly as he had appeared.

….

Kasai stirred, groaning something or another about zombies as she forced her eyes open only to be greeted by complete darkness. "Well awesome, so now I'm blind on top of everything else. Christ could this day get even more amazing?" Soft chuckling met her statement, almost deafening in the silence of the room. A shiver forced its way down her spine and fearful realization dawned on her. She was not alone.

"Here I was starting to think you were incapable of fear" The deep yet smooth voice once again broke the silence. "Although the scent is rather delicious my dear." She squinted into the blackness before her the smoothness of his voice was familiar and unconsciously she found herself blushing at the odd statement.

"So instead of killing me you decided to kidnap me to snack on later?" Kasai questioned genuinely in the direction of the voice. Laughter erupted again albeit briefly.

"As delightful as that sounds, alas it is not the case. I have no intentions of draining you of your life…unless of course you want me to" His Cheshire like grin spread across his face shining white in the darkness that shrouded the rest of him. Kasai shifted uneasily on the cushion below her.

"I guess I'm not blind after all" she muttered eyeing the smile floating before her. A shuffle of fabric caught her attention glancing up she realized that the vampire was now towering over her. "Hello…" She shyly spoke her eyes starting to adjust to the dimness of the room. She could tell he no longer wore the long red duster she had seen him in back on the street, nor the wide brimmed hat cover the mess of black hair that currently hide part of his eyes from view.

"My dear I don't think we have been properly introduced" He extended a white gloved hand towards her "I am known as Alucard. I am a vampire under the service of the Hellsing organization." She met his stare and with a small amount of hesitation she stretched her hand out to his. It was surprisingly cool to the touch even with the etched glove acting as a barrier.

"My name is Kasai Jackson; I am pleased to meet you, although I'm not going to lie. I'm both nervous and scared to death after all as far as I knew vampires didn't exist." She felt him raise her hand to his mouth gracing it with a lingering kiss before letting go. For such a dangerous creature his manners were impeccable.

"Hmm I expected as much, Well I'm afraid that we are very much real along with many other creatures that go bump in the night." His shadow shifted from her vision as he materialized beside her on the couch. With her eyes now well adjusted to the dim room she watched as he casually crossed his long legs looking expectedly at her, crimson eyes piercing her own hazel ones. "Well?"

"What?" She couldn't help but tilt her head in slight confusion. "Oh um I guess you're waiting for questions or something?" she squirmed uneasily with the sudden closeness of the situation.

"Well one would expect as much considering the circumstances" He snickered lightly, his eyes danced amusedly as he watched her struggle to come up with something.

"Um well, does all blood taste coppery or do different types have different tastes, or like can only vampires taste the true flavour of the platelets and such? Is it better warm or cold?" her head still tilted towards him waiting expectantly for his answer. Alucard in the mean time was having a hell of a time keeping his composer as he stared at her in disbelief.

"And like that I've lost you" he chuckled " Really out of everything that took place, out of everything that happened, out of all the questions you could have asked you come out with "what does blood taste like?"" he shook his head "In all my long years I never would have guessed that. I mean what about, oh I don't know, what were those things that attacked me? Or perhaps, When can I go home? Or even, why am I here sitting on a couch talking to a fuck mothering vampire?!" Chuckling soon turned into manic laughter as Kasai's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Well I was curious" She pouted "Like you said how often do you get to talk to a real life vampire?" She watched as he tried to gain his composure. Quietly she bounced up on her knees making herself taller so she could be level with his crimson eyes or at least she would be if he wasn't still in the throes of crazed laughter. "Hey can you only drink blood or can you eat normal food too?"she reached her hand out towards him trying to touch one of his pointed teeth. He snapped his mouth shut narrowly missing her finger. "They look super sharp" she whispered as she held her hand back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to try and touch, I have a terrible habit of getting too far ahead of myself." She adverted her eyes now fully ashamed of herself.

"Its fine, just was a bit startling is all." He watched her hazel eyes filled with regret and shame turn away from his. It's odd as he felt like he just beat the bejesus out of an adorable innocent puppy and actually cared about it. Reaching out he gently cupped her chin pulling her face back towards him "Kasai, blood is as you guessed an acquired taste although not just vampires have an insatiable thirst for it. Some blood could be attuned to the finest of wine whereas say a junkie's blood would be considered nothing but swill either way both would be best served at body temperature. Virgin blood is highly prized among us as I'm sure you deduced that from your earlier encounter. However the scent of your own blood is rather intriguing." Alucard released her chin and stared into her eyes as she processed this new information. He rather enjoyed watching the obviously intelligent, although sheltered woman process the new found hemolytic knowledge

"The other guy mentioned that briefly as well." She murmured thoughtfully as she ran a hand threw her still damp hair. "I wonder what I taste like then? Ooh I hope I'm something good like ummm I don't know maybe an aged brandy or something... nah I'm not that old I bet I taste a bit like cherries!" She bounced up a bit as she exclaimed her excitement. Intelligent maybe, oblivious for sure. Alucard closed his eyes struggling eternally to keep from draining her dry right then and there. He cleared his throat.

"The obvious question my dear is are you in fact a virgin?" unconsciously he licked his lips at the very thought, only now realizing just how close she had gotten to him still hovering at eye level.

"I am not, I lost it a few years back at twenty-seven. Bit of a late bloomer I suppose." She sighed at the memory. "I have only been with the one person however, although I don't think that makes a difference" He shook his head. "I didn't think so" She sat back contemplating her blood type. "Well as far as I know my bloods nothing special, I guess I just smell good" Kasai couldn't help but giggle a bit "I can't imagine that ring true right now considering I am still covered in god knows what."

The No Life King leaned forward, causing Kasai to suddenly freeze as he grazed his nose against her slightly trembling neck. He breathed in heavily taking in her scent focusing in on the small wound the previous vampire had inflicted on her. His eyes glazed over as the unmistakable scent of pure untouched blood emanated from her. He caught himself as his tongue tried to escape for a taste of it's own. He pulled back quietly wrestling with his own urges to take her. His mind flashed rather lurid scenarios of him ravaging her unrestrained before sliding his tongue sensually along her jugular, his fangs aching for her release."I cannot place my finger on it" his voice came out unintentionally husky "But you do have something special" Clearing his throat he looked at her again "Your right about the stank however" He teased quickly leaning back doing his best to conceal his arousal.

"H…hey!" Kasai stammered, trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. Her face was flushed to the point she felt like she was on fire. Did that really just happen? For a dead guy he was smooth as silk. "Would it be ok if I used your shower then? I'm sure you are just dying to answer more of my questions but I can barely keep my eyes open. I don't think I have ever been this tired in my entire life." She yawned lightly trying to cover up the obvious awkwardness of the situation.

"Of course of course, how rude of me I should have offered it to you as soon as you awoke." Alucard was quick to pull himself off the couch flicking on the room's light at the same time. She couldn't help but squint as the light seared her cornea from its sudden intrusion. "The washroom is right over there, I will locate you something to wear." Kasai blinked a few times in confusion as he seemed to simply disappear threw the wall.

"I thought he said he was a vampire not a bloody ghost" she muttered under her breath as she made her way to the hotel washroom. It was certainly not jaw dropping amazing, no Ritz that's for sure. But it was more than adequate however. She locked eyes with herself in the mirror and couldn't believe what she saw. Her long auburn hair was matted and glued to her head from the various liquids that sprayed themselves upon it earlier that evening. Her face was dirty with mud and blood, clothing ripped and ruined not to mention stained beyond any hope of saving. Even her nails were black with unknown grime. "How could he even stand to get that close to me? Jesus even I wouldn't want to take a bite out of me looking like this." Sighing she striped herself of the offensive clothing.

...

"Fuck" The No Life King angrily slammed his fist against the old wooden desk near Seras who was cowering on the bed behind him. "What is wrong with me" he groaned raking his fingers fiercely across the desk creating deep grooves in the old splintered wood. Never had someone Human or Vampire ever had such an effect on him.

"Master?" the timid voice of police girl quietly interrupted his brooding. Alucard shifted his crimson eyes to his underling and sighed.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with Police Girl." He pushed his nightshade hair from his eyes straightening from his hunched position he turned to face the usually bubbly individual. "Listen I need some sort of clothing for Kasai, as you have seen hers are beyond repair."

"Oh, um I have a couple things I think may fit her." She hopped off the bed and began rummaging through her luggage tossing a few articles of clothes to the ground looking for anything that may work. "Oy I got some underwear, a pair of jeans and a shirt, but there is no way any of my bras will fit her." Tossing a few more things aside she sat back defeated."I don't seem to have any extra bed clothes." she handed the folded articles to an oddly quiet vampire who took them graciously.

"I suppose it will have to do" sighing he turned to leave, "Listen police girl, I plan on keeping this woman around for as long as I can, I need to know more about her. Something about her blood is so intriguing and intoxicating. Honestly I haven't been this amused in a long time." His trademark smirk reappeared as he faded threw the wall. Seras sighed in relief flopping back on the bed as he disappeared as quickly as he came. She was never a fan of her master's impromptu visits. She was curious however, its true she hadn't seen him this interested in something let alone someone but honestly she hadn't known him for all that long either. She silently prayed Kasai was up to the task of keep her more the slightly insane master amused; as she feared once he tired she would be nothing more than another stolen soul and a red stain on the floor.

...

A knock sounded gently on the bathroom door, Kasai now clean and dressed in a towel carefully opened it to reveal a slightly flustered vampire holding a dress shirt and a pair of women's underwear. "Oh hey welcome back" She smiled brightly, her hazel eyes sparkled happily as she peered curiously at the clothing. "What's that?" He looked down at her, grin spreading across his face as he took in the sight before him. She cleaned up well, there was no mistaking that. Her now clean auburn hair, draped lightly around her pale shoulders, just above her small yet perky breasts, the tops of which were expertly concealed behind the fluffy fabric of her towel. His eyes traced past her stomach to her hips, she was average in build but them hips, them hips didn't lie. "Hey buddy, my eyes are up here!" Kasai waved a hand in front of the otherwise occupied Alucard causing his eyes to quickly snap back to hers. He coughed slightly in embarrassment while thrusting forward the meager amount of clothing.

"Unfortunately I couldn't track down any night clothes so I improvised with one of my dress shirts. You are a great deal shorter then I after all." He tried focusing his attention on the odd painting of a giraffe on the far wall, studying the artist's unique use of grimy emerald green and hot neon pink. There was a reason it was here collecting dust and not in an exhibit.

"I am NOT that short, seriously I'm like average height!" she couldn't help but stomp her foot lightly on the floor out of frustration. To Alucard it was honestly just sort of endearing and cute as he watched her mini tantrum unfold. Even in the face of hell its self she just carried on fussing about her height as though he was nothing more than a good friend and not the king of darkness. It was rather refreshing to not be constantly feared not that he didn't enjoy that as well.

"Alright little one, simmer down." He placed his hand lightly atop her head, watching as her expression changed from angry to completely complacent. She tilted her head up at him and smiled warmly.

"I suppose I am a bit short when compared to your height huh" She giggled still standing under the light pressure of his hand. She swayed a bit from side to side just enjoying the weight on her head.

"What on earth are you doing?" raising an eyebrow he watched her rock back holding his hand on her head. Kasai stopped and looked up at him grinning from ear to ear. "Did I hit an off switch or something?"

"I dunno, I just kinda like it that's all. It feels good weirdly enough" Letting his gloved hand go she slide out from underneath him. "I should probably get changed though before I have a wardrobe malfunction." She turned and slipped back into the washroom hurriedly shutting the wooden door behind her, leaving Alucard standing slightly confused in the off white room. He shook his head before feeding his hand threw the loose dark strands.

"What in the world have I gotten myself into?"


	3. Past Laments

Chapter 3

Alucard sat silently in the older but still comfortable arm chair, charcoal panted legs crossed, gloved fingers joined in a thoughtful pyramid. He pondered lightly his bizarre reaction to Kasai's curious antics. "Cute is not a word that has ever entered my undead mind, let alone my living one." he murmured quietly. He leaned back into the inviting furniture ruffling the mess of black hair that framed his pale yet pointedly handsome face and sighed exasperated. "There is something odd about this one, it's not just her looks, her blood, or even her alluring scent. It's like I can feel some sort of destiny unwinding for her careening into my own" As he mulled over the evenings events he gracefully bent down opening the white cooler beside the faded burgundy recliner removing one of the iced blood packets from within. Using his impossibly sharp teeth he tore the end of the tubing that extended into the IV bag and began to relish in his cool but satisfactory meal. It was at that moment the bathroom door creaked open again and a very shy and nervous Kasai once again entered the room closing the wooden door quietly behind her. Unconsciously he squeezed the bag, forcing a jet of the thick crimson liquid to unexpectedly careen down his throat. He sat up coughing, sputtering a few obscenities from the mess he just created of his previously clean white shirt. She stood awkwardly in the doorway, the borrowed dress shirt reaching just below her knees, sleeves hung loosely over her hands as she brought them to her face in surprise. She was the very image of innocence and beauty.

"Are you alright?" Kasai rushed towards the choking vampire, taking the offending vessel from his now stained gloves. He looked down at her defeated, sighing he began to unbutton his charcoal vest discarding it to the side before reaching towards the red ribbon tied around his shirt collar. Once again her face flushed with heat as he just casually started stripping in front of her; quickly she turned away from him still holding the blood in her hands. Kasai instead turned her attention to the rubber pouch and became mesmerized by the sloshing, cold liquid contained within. "Wow, it's like a smooshy minisip! Do you remember those? They were like plastic juice bags that would explode in your lunch bag on your way to school. I loved them! You could freeze them too then just gnaw on the plastic munching on the icy sugary goodness trapped inside!" She continued to squeeze the little bag gently, giggling about the memories it brought up. Her nostalgia was interrupted however as a hand reached over her shoulder taking a hold of the pouch removing it from her grasp.

"I'll have that back if that's alright with you." She spun around to meet the creature of the night's gaze only to squeeze her eyes shut in embarrassment. It was his turn to tilt his head in confusion at the small woman's actions. "Are you feeling alright my dear?" Kasai felt the chilling softness of the vampires glove gently nudging her chin upwards so he could exam her closer.

"I'm fine, just uh tired" She held her eyes tightly shut, her blush only darkening more as he chuckled at her discomfort.

"I only removed my shirt little one it's not as though I'm completely in the nude" His sharp white fangs glinted as his grin stretched painfully wide.

"I know, I just..." She deflated in defeat. "I just never seen anyone but my ex and I have no clue how to react right now, because even then the lights were off." She carefully opened one eye peaking at his face. His teasing grin met her once again confirming just how sheltered she was. Sighing she opened her other eye and took a step back so she could get a good look of the ass before her. She swallowed hard as her gaze traced the perfection that was his porcelain skinned chest. He was gorgeous, obviously strong yet lightly built. His muscles were tight and almost could be considered wiry, pectorals lean yet firm, his abs were noticeable yet not overly pronounced. Everything simply balanced perfectly. If she had been an anime character there was no doubt in her dirty little mind that she would be painting the ceiling with epicness of her nosebleed. Again he chuckled, before once again collapsing back into the welcoming warmth of the burgundy chair.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" He chided her as he nonchalantly took another sip of his life nectar. She stood awkwardly in front of him hands clasped behind her back.

"I suppose not" She nudged the carpeted floor a bit with her toe swinging her arms pendulously, the fabric of the over sized shirt swayed gently back and forth with her movements. He watched her intently trying to wrap his mind around the randomness of her thought processes.

"Just what are you thinking about now Kasai?" The mention of her name caused her to snap her head up at attention meeting his crimson eyes.

"Oh um honestly just wondering what your blood bag tastes like" Again she lowered her gaze to the clean but still dingy cream carpet, carefully inspecting the intercut weave of the fading fibers. Making sure to avoid the surprise on the vampires face.

"You truly make it difficult to understand you my dear" His expression although amused was one of exasperation. "Come here" She looked up at him once again, tilting her head unsure of what she should do. "I said come here" He repeated himself, firmly this time. He tried to remain patient with the woman however it was not exactly his forte. Kasai took the hint and quickly moved closer to the sitting figure. He patted his leg, and Kasai couldn't help but look at him incredulously.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm not exactly a light weight" she hesitated grabbing at a nonexistent mid section. She watched his eyes narrow and she quickly decided it was better to submit in this situation then to die a foolish death caused by stubbornness. Kasai shuffled over and carefully climbed into his lap. She worriedly shifted her weight trying to put most of it on the ancient arm of the chair. Grunting he grabbed her by the waist and placed her on his crossed leg balancing her comfortably and steadying her squirming form. It was obvious that she was more than a little uncomfortable with the position.

"Kasai, what makes you so concern of your weight?" he held her firmly in place as she tried once again to escape his grasp albeit futilely. He dared not close the gap between them further, settling for the current story telling position he held her in. Something had her spooked and he doubted his bare chest was the root of it.

"Well I..."She trailed off, her small hands trying to pry his much larger gloved fingers away from her waist. He bumped her up with his smartly dressed leg impatiently. "You know that's awful rude to ask a lady" Again she glanced at his sultry face only to realize it was not a question as so much as a command "Sorry, I, um...well my ex said I was rather large and always insisted on have the lights off in the room whenever I was not in acceptable clothing." she gave up fumbling with his hands and sat still. "For example if I was to wear only this shirt in front of him he would promptly turn off the lighting in disgust and lecture me. I had gained a little after the first month or so of dating and it was enough to warrant him forcing me to eat only salads and making me exercise constantly. I skipped as many meals as I could but it never seemed like enough...I just wanted him to be happy you know? It became pretty clear when I found him with that other woman that I never was going to be good enough. However On the bright side I'm in decent enough shape to take down a few zombies!" Kasai winced in pain as his fingers unintentionally and unexpectedly curled cruelly into her sides. "Alucard" she whispered. He quickly released his hold on her waist, reaching his long clawed fingers towards her face forcing her to face him. His eyes were dark, hatred swirled fiercely within them as the evil she had first felt radiated off of him in waves. She swallowed hard; her playful nature replaced by a sense of danger causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise as she searched his angered face for the reasoning behind the sudden change. Again she was faced with her flight or fight response, fear creeping in even though she felt she could trust the vampire who held her so tightly as she was, after all, still currently living. "Alucard what's wrong?" She squirmed uncomfortably in his arms.

"How could you believe such a clueless, idiotic, fucking waste of a life such as that" He spoke through clenched teeth, his aura thickly blanketed the couple making it almost hard to breathe as the seething anger reached suffocating levels. "Never, Never! think of yourself so negatively, your body is nothing to shame" Alucard held fast to her chin his body trembling from the rage he was trying too hard to suppress. His voice had risen exponentially as he cursed the man that in his eyes had harmed this pure spirited woman breaking her into a shell of what she could and should have been. He paused in his rant only when he felt a drop of moisture trickled down his arm. The fog of hate broke, lifting the weight off the room as he gazed into the damp teary hazel eyes before him. He quickly released his rather tight grip on her face and wiped the escaping tears from her pale skin. "Kasai...I.." He shifted his weight carefully adjusting her position in his lap. Clearing his throat he tried again, wincing internally at the marks he had left on her sullen yet pristine face. "Listen my anger is not directed towards you" his thumb drying the moisture from her eyes and moving the stubborn stray strands of auburn hair that had crept into her teary eyes carefully from her face before settling his hand comfortably on her waist. He opened his mouth to attempt to soothe her better however she spoke up before he could get the words out.

"It's ok, I know it's messed up. It was some time ago now, old wounds blah blah." She smiled weakly at him while fiddling with her long sleeves. "I didn't think you would take it so personally, your personification and well rather dark aura didn't have me peg you as so sensitive." She grinned more confidently now reaching up to ruffle his silk like hair, leaving him speechless. "I will work on it I promise." she tried to slide from his lap to signal the end of the odd encounter but it was not to be as he simply moved her back in place.

"And where might you be going?" he questioned frankly, earning yet another trademark head tilt from Kasai.

"Well I figured it was probably about time for me to hit the old sack you know." She motioned towards the matching burgundy couch that she had awoken upon none too long ago. He simply shook his head and reached a long arm down the side of the chair pulling out a familiar red packet. She watched as he brought the pouch to his mouth and drank deeply finishing what was left before discarding it to the side. Again he leaned forward taking her with him as he fished out a fresh cold pack from the forgotten cooler below them on the worn floor. Sitting back up he used his more than impressive canines to tear open the tubing at the top before silently passing it to her. She took the chilled bag and immediately became distracted by the amazing squishiness before her. He chuckled shaking his head.

"I did not give that to you to play with Kasai" she peered at him with a blank look still smooshing the bag around in her hands. "You said you were curious of the taste remember?" Her eyes widened with realization and she looked down at the life saving liquid she had been molesting.

"Really? but what if I waste it or something? I don't want to do anything that might anger you" He smirked at her sending unprecedented shiver down her spine. "If you're sure..." she raised the now slightly intimidating baggy to her lips and not wanting to be a coward in front of the Count, she took a regretfully large gulp holding the cold, metallic and deceivingly thick liquid in her mouth. She held it pretending to savor the harsh flavored elixir, swirling it around before forcing a swallow. She winced a bit as the cool liquid slid down her throat causing her to cough and sputter a bit from the chilling texture flipping her stomach which gurgled defiantly at the intrusion. "I did it!" Kasai exclaimed breathlessly while her stomach churned crankily.

"I have to admit I am impressed. I can hear your stomach trying to reject it however" He laughed heartily bouncing her on his leg. She paled a bit from the sudden movement. "Well how was that vintage Little One?"

"Well it certainly wasn't the worst thing I've put in my mouth" Kasai giggled at her own remark while rubbing her belly trying to sooth the angry sloshing of her abused guts. "Honestly it was a tie between the temperature and the surprising thick texture of it that threw me off. I have licked a cut or two on myself to stop the bleeding but it's such a small amount that a mouthful of blood completely overwhelmed me. Not horrible, but not good enough to fight you over the rest" She handed the pouch back to the still laughing vampire who at this point had a hand partially covering his face whilst his head was thrown back in throws of his manic fit. Her eyes once again focused in on his shark like bite. All of his teeth were long and dangerously pointed; they were so white that they practically glowed even in the light of the room. He looked like a humanoid bear trap in a way. His body shook violently still recovering from the apparently hilarious joke.

"Jesus" Is all he could muster as he pushed the hair from his eyes and looked back down at her shining eyes. "Well little One , I haven't laughed this much since I was a little girl." He snickered at his own inside joke. "Kasai, the pleasures of blood still elude you I'm afraid, although you are impressively able to handle the flavour." His long fingered hand reached out wiping the splash of crimson liquid from the corner of her mouth. "You got a spot of red on you my dear" He extended his long tongue and Kasai watched on in fascination as he swiped the smudge against the dark pink, damp, pointed appendage before it disappeared back into the razor sharp void. "Your lack of true fear still intrigues me Little One" he had watched her reactions closely and was truly amused as she tilted her head in minor confusion.

"What do you mean? I have fear." Kasai stifled a yawn as she awaited his answer.

"Well here you are sitting contently on my lap, sharing my blood, playing with my hair like it was some sort of normal everyday activity" A smirk appeared once again, highlighting his facial features in a rather menacing way. "When in truth I am without a doubt the most evil, horrifying, twisted, demented creature you could ever imagine and even then it wouldn't give my darkness justice. The mere mention of my name strikes fear into those beneath me. Yet your concerns seem to have nothing to do with my personification but more in line with my actions or reactions." She peered at him with sleep laden eyes; one of her sleeve covered hands rose up and rubbed at her lids.

"But I haven't met that you yet, and since I know this side first I know that you aren't all evil and that if I do become scared I just have to remember that there is still the tiniest bit of light inside of you." Kasai spoke truthfully as she fought to stay conscience. "Alucard. I am not one to judge those from their appearances or their past doings, I go by what the person wishes to share with me and how I am treated. You did not try to intimidate me on purpose back on the street, you were full of confidence and exuded power and strength but if you truly wanted to terrify me or eat me for that matter you certainly could have in an instant. I have some issues as you have noticed however trust is not one of them and I trust you completely as you have not shown me a reason otherwise. If at one point I am to die by your hand or teeth I trust it was indeed for the best and my dead body will not hold a grudge as it splatters to the floor drained of blood and shredded into an unrecognizable mess." His smirk disappeared, replaced by a light frown and Kasai worried she had said the wrong thing.

"You truly are a mystery Little One. Your words are far wiser than your years and even though I feel like your trust may be misplaced you only speak the truth." He set his hand gently on top of her auburn hair ruffling it slightly causing a contented smile as she nudged into his hand. "Kasai if you choose to stick around you will see myself and most likely Police Girl in acts of unmistakeable cruelty, depravity, Insanity, despicable things and not to mention the gore that tends to follow one around. I am as far from a Saint as one could get both physically and mentally. I am in essence a demon, a devil that even Beelzebub would deny access to hell on the bases of my past and present transactions. Death himself cowers in my very presence and yet here you are falling asleep on my lap like a small child. You, despite your obvious mental abuse overflow with innocence and pure honesty. We are very different ...Little One...Your presence for some reason calms me, gives me unending amusement, and yet confounds me all at once." He whispered the last part as he picked her sleeping form from his lap and carried her to the well worn but comfortable looking double bed, tucking the down duvet gently around her he lightly brushed his pale cold lips on her forehead. He retreated once again to the warm comfort of his burgundy armchair retrieved his blood bag and sat quietly sipping while contemplating the current situation. A shadow like tendril extracted itself from his back sliding up the beige paint of the wall before finding the switch, flicking it off blanketing the room in silent darkness once again. He closed his eyes, tired by the interaction with the young woman. As much as he enjoyed having her in his lap, it was a struggle. Her scent still confounded him and since she had showered it had only increased in strength causing things to stir in him that he figured had long sense ceased to exist. The ability to feel any sort of empathy. It mystified him, even Seras both before and after had never received even an ounce of what he conjured up this night. Although the crass treatment of his fledgling stemmed from her own failure as she still refused consume blood and accept her vampirism. Alucard tossed the empty bag aside and reached down for another and sat back contemplating his future.

...

Moans erupted through the silence of the night, lightning flashed in the far distance bringing with it the threat of more unfavorable weather in the oncoming future. A black figure ran, ran like their life depended on it. And in this situation it certainly did. The air was heavy with moisture and the scent of death. Tendrils of steam snaked lazily upwards from the warm wet pavement as the cool fall rain began to fall. Their pace was turning frantic as the sounds of growls and shuffling grew louder and in turn closer. They turned down a narrow, pitch black alley way shadows crouching and lurching across the brick laden walls, immediately regretting their unconscious decision as their shoes thudded along the damp gravel path. It was a dead end. They knew as soon as they had turned into it even before the cracked cement barrier rose in front of them effectively sealing their impending fate. A rumble of thunder played out behind them drowning out the pounding of their heart as they turned to face the attacking mob head on. The air was still, almost calm as the frantic eyes of a young terrified woman searched desperately in the never ending darkness that stretched before her. Maybe she could make the distance, leave the alley and out run her attackers another way. It was not to be as lightning struck yet again and in the brief second night became day it was clear her fate had long been sealed. What seemed like hundreds of lurching, grumbling, rotting corpses drug their sorry limbs through the gravel towards her. Teeth gnashing at the empty air, claw like hands grasping forward reaching towards the cowering female in front of them. There was nothing she could do, nothing she could use to protect herself, and no way to escape. The woman's fear was immeasurable; the absolute hopelessness of the situation would make anyone despair. She straightened up ready to at least try; the idea of going down without an attempt to fight was not a becoming one. The first ghoul appeared in front of her and with a quickness likened to a cat she struck out with her foot nailing the ambling creature in the chest knocking it back. She threw a punch next making contact with a rotting jaw her fist thrusting completely threw the weak material separating the bottom from the skull although it didn't seem to stop the advance of the zombie. Again she tried aiming for its eye this time, earning a fist stuck inside a wet mush filled cavern unable to pull it out. She paled, trapped inside the head of a creature desperate to see her demise its arms grabbing hungrily at her trembling throat. The rest of the monsters seeing her incapacitated no longer hesitated and mobbed around her tearing at her flesh, nails raked maliciously against her skin tearing the fragile barrier causing blood to stream from her excruciating wounds the scent of which heightened the feeding frenzy. Her screams of anguish echoed eerily in the small alley way as the creatures continued to eat her alive , what cruel god would allow such a fate? To be torn apart, flesh separated from bones and muscles yet to remain conscious. She watched in horror as one of them tore into her abdomen the pain was almost numbing as a length of intestine left her body starting an explosion of gruesome activity. For some inconceivable reason death still eluded her, the chewing, tearing, gnashing and snapping noises were enough to make even the strongest of stomachs lurch and empty their contents. She, herself would have vomited long ago if her stomach still lived in the confines of her body instead of laying uselessly out to the side, contents slowly dripping out onto the steaming pavement. The pain had long since turned into a seething flame searing through every inch of what remained of her person. Manic laughter interrupted the wet sounds of raw flesh being torn and chewed, bones snapping and the slurping of marrow. The laughter reached a frenzied point sounding much like a scream of death combined with the spine-chilling cackle of the joker as it hit its fevered pitch it suddenly turned into a ghastly gurgling squealing whine as finally her throat was torn, spilling out the last bit of available blood. Death finally came to her, hazel eyes grey and clouded what was left of her body slumped lifelessly as the surging hoard finished their feast. The cloud filled sky wept, crying for the loss of the innocence large drops pounded the earth washing the spilt crimson life force from the tarnished ground. The echo of the chilling wail had replaced the thunder in the night stretching out across the busy London town sending painful chills down the spine of unwary residents who had stopped to listen.


End file.
